Who's that Girl?
by skruff
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Early season 5 Alexis and Martha find out Rick is inviting his new girlfriend over for dinner they invite Kate over to make it awkward for the girl... IN-PROGRESS


**_Edit:_** _Thank you readers for your insightful reviews. I have taken them on board and have also decided to make this a 2-shot._

 ** _Tumblr Prompt fill:_ _(prompt at end)_**

 **A/N:** _This is first time filling a Prompt. Collaboration with Kbeckettcastle._

 _So let us know what you think!_

 _Constructive Criticism always welcome_

* * *

Martha moves swiftly, taking a seat next to her fellow redheaded relative. She studies the loft, noticing the absence of her usually _early rising_ son. Just as she begins to ask Alexis for a clue as to his whereabouts, a familiar voice signals his arrival.

"Good morning, mother and daughter of mine", Rick says, walking into the kitchen in a cheerful manner - uncharacteristic as of late.

Martha studies him skeptically. "What has you so cheerful this morning, son of mine?" she asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I was thinking…are you two lovely ladies free for dinner tonight?" Castle replies with an exaggerated sweeping flourish of his arms toward them – definitely his mother's son. He _is_ in a cheerful mood; a mood Martha hasn't seen him in for quite a while, especially after the recent falling out with a certain detective.

Alexis looks at him, unsure of what his actions are portraying. "Sure. I was going to stay overnight anyway." she replies with a questioning gaze. Castle doesn't notice - too caught up in whatever plan he was conjuring up.

Martha, with much the same confusion and apprehension, answers her son promptly. "Yes, I'm free to see what's got my son in such a cheerful mood."

"Great, I'll let _her_ know." Rick retorts walking towards his study, an air of confidence apparent in his stride.

 _Her? What 'her' is that? Oh god, not another blonde-heart-shield. He has to get over the troubles with Kate!_ –

"Well, I have some errands to run." Martha calls behind her in her usual joyful manner as she hops off the barstool, already formulating a plan in her mind.

Alexis examines the all too well known, dubious expression on Martha Rodgers' face. "Grams what are you up too?" she questions, knowing full well she was up to something.

"Darling, one day… when you have children… you will understand." Martha responds kissing her cheek.

* * *

Martha marches purposefully from the elevator and straight over to Detective Beckett's desk. Beckett, who has her head down buried in paper work, doesn't notice the flamboyant figure standing over her. Martha clears her throat to get the detective's attention.

Kate's head snaps up startled by the sudden, unexpected voice.

"Martha what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" she queries, her tone conveying her concern.

"Oh I'm sorry kiddo - didn't mean to startle you." Martha exclaims with chagrin. "Oh, and yes darling, everything is fine. I just came to ask you a question."

Kate peers at the older woman, concern and apprehension circling through her mind, detective instinct kicking in.

"What is it?" she asks hesitantly, a worried expression showing the concern which is plaguing her thoughts.

Martha studies her face. The poor girl looks confused - skeptical even. Oh she mustn't worry; Martha has this all under control. Richard and Katherine will thank her later. "Are you free for dinner tonight?"

Kate, shocked by the question, answers ambiguously. "Well, it depends on paper work and cases." _(And this other problem she now has to figure out)._

"Katherine darling, you work too hard. Please do come over. You deserve a break."

Martha is persuasive in her attempt to persuade her over; adamant that she wasn't leaving the precinct without knowing Beckett would come over that evening.

Kate, ever more skeptical, questions Martha's determined and direct approach.

"What are you up to?" Kate asked, folding her arms across her chest, the leather upholstery protesting loudly as she leaned back in her chair.

"Now now dear – nothing!" responds Martha warmly. "It's just that Alexis and I don't see you much anymore and we would love to have dinner with you."

"Okay," Kate considers her response carefully, "I suppose the paperwork can wait."

"Great." Martha confirms with a big smile. "We look forward to seeing you at around six."

"I'll see you then Martha", Kate replies, seemingly perplexed.

"Well, bye for now then darling", Martha replies with an animated wave of her arms.

* * *

"So, Richard, when is your mysterious guest coming?" Martha asks, dreading the meeting of replacement Kate.

"In about an hour", he responds, momentarily checking his watch. "Actually, I should probably get ready", he adds as his feet propel him swiftly towards the master bedroom.

The squeak of the shower door and torrent of flowing water precedes a soft rap on the front door.

Martha expeditiously advances to welcome the guest. She swings open the door thrilled to find Kate's fresh face on the other side.

"Oh Katherine! Darling! Come in, come in", she coaxes in an upbeat tone, wrapping her guest in a big hug.

"I'm so glad you came."

"Of course Martha, I wouldn't miss this!" Kate offers, once she is released from the chest constricting but loving embrace. As she turns to hang up her coat with a practiced ease, Kate murmurs to herself, _"You kind of left me no choice…"_

"Let's get you a drink, while we wait for dinner", Martha offers, taking Kate's hand and guiding her toward the kitchen.

"Wine." Martha announces matter of fact, passing her guest half a glass of an expensive looking red.

"Oh...Thank you", Kate hums gracefully, taking the proffered glass.

She cradles the glass delicately, stem between her index and middle finger. Sitting elegantly on the barstool, she sips the wine while listening to the chatter of Castle's family, occasionally joining in the conversation.

"So, uh, I'm just going to go and use the bathroom." Beckett states, setting her rapidly emptying glass on the polished concrete counter.

Martha's arms glide theatrically through the air, waving her off, "Oh yes dear, of course. You know where to go."

A moment later Alexis grasps her grandmother by the arm and stage whispers urgently, "Grams! You realize this plan of yours probably isn't your greatest idea, don't you? Kate will be horrified when she finds out..."

Beckett returns from the bathroom at that moment and notices them talking.

Her voice interrupts them, startling them both.

"When I find out what?" she replies, a glint of amusement dancing in her eyes.

Martha and Alexis look up, shock-stricken. "Oh, um...just that. Well." Martha stutters – marveling at how stealthy Beckett can be without those exquisite heels on.

Alexis takes over, attempting to get them both out of trouble. "What Grams is _trying_ to say… is that dad..."

Just then the man in question comes striding out of the study, buttoning his cuff. He looks up, locking eyes with Kate - mirrored smiles stretching across their faces.

"Kate? You're here early!" Castle exclaims warmly, his delight evident as he beams at her.

"Well darling, I was thinking the other day that...early? What on earth...?" Martha stops in her tracks, shocked at this new revelation.

* * *

 **A/N:** _So, review and help us get better!_

 _\+ keep your eyes peeled for a second chapter!_

 _"Early season 5 Alexis and Martha find out Rick is inviting his new girlfriend over for dinner they invite Kate over to make it Awkward for the girl but they don't know that the new girlfriend is Kate"_


End file.
